


And the Sky Full of Stars

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bittersweet, Comfort, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Drinking, Established Relationship, Far Future, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Hope, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Sex in Space, Space Stations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: The Earth wasn't going to last forever. That doesn't mean humanity died with it. The human race simply went to the stars, and so did the two who had walked among them since the very beginning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck", Top Crowley Library





	And the Sky Full of Stars

“We knew the Earth’s luck was going to run out sometime,” said Crowley as they sat, undetectable, on top of the space station’s bays in a bubble of air meaning they could actually converse. “But did those idiots running Heaven and Hell actually think that a slow rollout of intense natural disasters wasn’t going to be a huge hint to evacuate the remaining population? They don’t get it. Technology told the humans they had six months to get off the planet, and it’s not like spaceships were in short supply.”

Aziraphale took the wine bottle Crowley was offering, still feeling the need to mourn the Earth even if the human race had expanded beyond its nursery solar system centuries ago. When the rumblings of the War to End All Wars started again, Crowley packed the Bentley and bookshop in a bubble dimension then grabbed Aziraphale to head to this space station parked next to an uninhabited planet. They settled in among the 250,000 humans and aliens contained within its metal walls. Aziraphale opened up a small bookshop in the station’s marketplace. Crowley kept Security on their toes, but they could never catch him performing acts of minor mischief.

“We’re lucky, angel. We still get to be among humans, watching them be clever, change and grow.”

Aziraphale smiled with a nod. “I suppose you’re right. It’s not the Earth that matters in the end. It's the human race. And I’m happy I heeded you this time. I couldn’t bear it if Heaven won and you....” 

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Crowley tenderly pulled him close, placing a loving kiss on his temple.

“I know, Aziraphale. Same for me, but we’re safe here. Whoever won is not going to care about us.”

“What do we do now?”

“What we’ve always done.... be with the humans. With each other. There’s a whole universe out there for us to explore.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s chin in his hand, turning his husband’s worried face towards him. “That’s what we do. Well, maybe be the first beings to have sex on top of a space station. Unseen, of course. How’s that?”

Crowley gave his best mischievous grin. Aziraphale laughed, touching a plump hand to Crowley’s high cheekbone.

“You cannot be serious, my dear. That’s perverse.”

“I am. We have nothing to mourn because humanity won.”

His hand hovered over Aziraphale’s trousers, asking. Reaching out, Aziraphale placed it directly on them with a nod. Removing them, Crowley reached inside Aziraphale’s folds with his fingers before settling down between his legs to lick up his slit’s wetness until Aziraphale vocalised his desire then pressed his tongue against his clit, gently sucking it while his husband stroked his hair. Finally, Aziraphale begged for more and found himself being laid back on a pile of sudden cushions, not a stitch of clothing between them. As Crowley pushed inside him while kissing his collarbones, Aziraphale decided he was right. There was more here to celebrate than to mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> "Remaining population" could be read as if the natural disasters killed a lot of people. I'm going to assume that there were some deaths, but "remaining population" is meant to indicate that humanity has already headed to the stars, and that there are colonies and space stations the majority of the human race now live on.
> 
> The space station itself is a nod to "Babylon 5". Neil Gaiman wrote the Season 5 episode "Day of the Dead" and he wished he could have written more, but it didn't work out. J. Michael Straczynski, creator of B5, once said about Gaiman, "He does things with words, simple and elegant tricks that can explain a whole character in a few carefully selected words." I aspire to such heights when I write these little five-hundred-word fics, but I doubt I'll ever reach the summit.


End file.
